International Relations
International relations are largely bilateral, but there are several international bodies through which the nations of the world communicate. Council of Sentar The Council of Sentar, based in the city-state of Sentar, is a biannual summit of Ortusian nations as well as those with significant ties to the continent. Chaired and arbitrated by the Princep of the Crowned Church of Merem, whose rulings largely obey the vote of the delegates present, it resolves international disputes and pushes for Ortusian and Soltiric cooperation on affairs outside of the continent. Examples include the 591FE joint invasion of the Merast Empire by Eradina, Sentar, Insios, Bahar, Lovas, and Kameria, with Bundian mercenaries a core part of the invading army. Members include: * Tersa Eradona * Bundig * Rényeris * Taine * Norra * Ardair * Bolcan * Venkort * Port Sier * Lovas * Dragasto * Ranora * Glaviya * Ilethia * Insios * Parathal * Kameria * Bahar * Dovan * Shevir * The Grand Imperial Coalition * Vedessa Gunpowder Treaty (green), Archkingdom of Eradina (pink), Kingdom of Hamaji (orange).]] The Gunpowder Treaty was signed in 630FE by the three great powers of the world, the Beygir Empire, the Archkingdom of Eradina, and the Kingdom of Hamaji, a balancing measure intended to check the power of competitor states and to minimise conflicts of interest between the three signatories. The terms of the treaty outline the regions of influence of the three powers, regions with which the others may not interfere unless invited by the influencing power. Failure to abide by the terms would theoretically trigger an alliance of two powers against the aggressor, a sure cause of total destruction. The treaty also outlined the power status of the other nations of the world, dividing them into 'Powers', 'Lesser Powers', and 'Nations of Significance'. The other Powers are, according to the treaty: * the Kingdom of Erinoba * Empire of Janbat * Union of Venkort * Emerald Kingdom of Sunghala * Great Dyumika * Empire of Oryatundo * Kingdom of Norra * Empire of Maiyon The Lesser Powers are, according to the treaty: * Sahkora * Kingdom of Lovas * Ralatene Empire * Kingdom of Bahar * Kingdom of Jemra * Kingdom of Neratia * Sentar The Nations of Significance are, according to the treaty: * High Kingdom of Ardair * Ahrad * Kingdom of Kailana * Shevir * Sebandar It is not clear what purpose such designations have, save for the Nations of Significance which are seen as sensitive areas for one or more of the signatories yet falling outside of their technical spheres of influence, thus areas unaddressed by the treaty but by being addressed as Nations of Significance the other powers are warned away. Global Divisions, Factions, and Alliances Solar Alliance The Solar Alliance is a military alliance of Eradina, the Sentarion Commonwealth, Taine, Rényeris, and Venkort. The alliance has seen joint action in two cases only; during the brief Aquilo-Hamajin war of 592FE, and during the abortive invasion of the Kingdom of Erinoba in 600FE, known retrospectively as the Elephantine Campaign. League of Obedient States The League of Obedient States is a ideological and military alliance of [[Hamaji|'Hamaji']],[[Hukuri City-states|'Solad', Ghenar, Barash, Kevar, Sukuma, Ubandi]], [[Arnib|'Arnib']], [[Ghar|'Ghar']], [[Rhalib|'Rhalib']], [[Hayra|'Hayra']], [[Melikud|'Melikud']],[[Dukhab|'Dukhab']], [[Ramarta|'Ramarta']], [[Samar|'Samar']], [[Ankrabad|'Ankrabad']], and [[Malhar|'Malhar']]. Members recognise the Blue King of Hamaji as the sole legitimate divinely-appointed king as part of Hamijic Saherism which is recognised as the sole state religion by each of the members. They follow a policy of mutual defence and have collectively acted on only one occasion; during the Aquilo-Hamajin War of 592FE, in which they directly fought the Solar Alliance and reached a stalemate. Great Union of States The Great Union of States is a military alliance of the [[Beygir Empire|'Beygir Empire']] with [[Kameria|'Kameria']] and [[Dovan|'Dovan']], allowing joint training and the passage of troops across borders. It also includes calls for military aid where possible in the case of war. Geographically-speaking, this is the single largest military alliance in the world. The Great Union of States currently wars with the [[Ralat|'Imperial State of Ralat']]. Geopolitically Neutral Second Union of States The Second Union of States is a pact of mutual defence between states otherwise non-aligned in the grander geopolitical conflicts, with such members as [[Maiyon|'Maiyon']], [[Sahkora|'Sahkora']], [[Remdaran|'Remdaran']] and [[Tajala|'Tajala']]. Many have interpreted its position to be merely one opposed to that of Beygir and the Great Union of States rather than one truly non-aligned. Northern Alliance The Northern Alliance is a military alliance of Norra, Ardair, and Bolcan, specifically created to resist Eradine expansion northwards but which otherwise owes no allegiance to any major power bloc. The alliance saw action during the Ardairian Wars of Independence and as a result in the Eradine Civil War and Merrois Revolutionary Wars. Led from Jernport, the alliance has seen a successful halt to Eradine northward expansion, and even expanded their own territories slightly during the Second Aquilo-Ardairian War, with the acquisition of Édaor Island in the name of the High Kingdom of Ardair. The alliance is an active participant in the Halfway Isles Dispute. Treaty of Three Seas The Treaty of Three Seas is a military alliance of Venkort, Zapevina, Lovas, and Ilethia, effectively forming the buffer zone between the Beygir Empire and Eradina, aimed at ensuring mutual defence in the case of encroachment by either power bloc. Despite Venkort's participation in the Solar Alliance, Venkort is a signatory of the treaty. Venkort justifies this by positing that Venkort aligns with the Solar Alliance only in actions outside the continent of Ortus, and that Venkort's allegiance lies with the Treaty of Three Seas where it relates to action within the continent. =